


Hair with the Will of Fire

by Olol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff and Crack, Tobirama and Sakura are motified, drunkHashi, drunkMadara, hair battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: Tobirama just wanted a quiet dinner to official tell Hashirama he and Sakura were courting. Then Hashirama brought Madara. Drunk Madara and Hashirama are an amusing yet terrifying duo.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Hair with the Will of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff and crack. I plan the Sakura Haruno discord, but the world needs more TobiSaku. Please let me know what you think.

Tobirama looked around his home. He made sure everything was sparkling from all the cleaning he had done. It was a big day for him. He was bringing Sakura over to officially tell his brother that they were courting. It had been 2 years since Sakura came into his life and over the last 6 months they started seeing each other in a romantic sense. 

He knew Mito would approve of her. The moment Mito laid eyes on the pink haired powerhouse she was smitten. They also bonded over their oldly colored hair. Although Tobirama thought that red was less odd then pink. But who was he to talk, his hair was gray since he was a child. Hashirama was also fond of Sakura. They shared a love of medicine and love for pranks. Tobirama still laughed at the memory of when the duo dyed all of Madara’s and Izuna’s white clothes pink. 

While he knew he would get their seal of approval, Tobirama wanted to do things properly. Sakura easily agreed. Although she whispered in his ear “ _ don’t pretend that you are proper all the time Tobi-kun.” _ Tobirama cleared his head. 

When he heard a knock on the door he found his hand having a slight tremor. The tremor stopped the moment he opened it. There stood Hashirama, Mito, and ...Madara. What the hell was he doing here. This was a family meal. 

“BROTHER! It smells good in here.” The trio entered Tobirama’s home, with a grumbling Tobirama trailing behind them. 

“Why is Madara here?” He had come to accept the Uchiha, but still didn’t care much for the man. 

“As Sakura’s adoptive family. I am here to make sure your intentions are good.” This was just great. 

Tobirama busied himself in the kitchen. He heard Madara and Hashirama getting into his sake supply. A groan escaped him, those two had horrible alcohol tolerance. 

His misery was soothed when he felt a pair of arms hug him from behind. 

“Sorry I’m late. It started to snow outside and I had to get my heavier coat.” He could feel Sakura stand on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek. 

“Do you need help with anything?” Sakura made quick work of helping him finish the meal. Mito helped set the plates on the table. Although Tobirama had to frown when he saw that even Mito’s cheeks had a red tinge to them. 

Dinner went smoothly. Although Tobirama and Sakura found themselves horrified at the amount of alcohol Hahirama and Madara were consuming. At the end of the meal the two were too plastered to get their official blessing on the courtship. 

“Let me help you clear the plates Tobi-kun.” Sakura had started to clear the table. On one of her trips back to the dining room she left water for the three to drink. 

The two settled into a comforting silence as they worked. That silence was broken as they heard Madara and Hashirama start to argue. 

“You wish your hair was as luscious as mine.” Madara had one foot propped on the dining room chair. He was whipping his hair back and forth. Tobirama was mortified when he saw Madara run his fingers through his hair. He then twisted it around and placed it over his shoulder. 

Hashirama was not one to be outdone. He walked around the dining room shaking his head to allow for his hair to flow behind him. It was like he had his own wind machine. 

“You wish, My hair represents the will of fire! Yours cannot compare to this type of beauty.” Hashirama and Madara started to strut up and down the hallway. Mito was in one of the dining room chairs laughing. She laughed so hard she fell out of her seat. 

“I think I better get going.” Sakura looks mortified. Tobirama walks her to the door, but when he sees the snow on the ground he insists that she stays with him. He doesn’t want to be left alone with those 3. 

They walk back into the dining room. Madara and Hashirama were now crawling on the floor acting like animals. 

“Um Tobi are you sure you are related to him?” Tobirama quickly covers her eyes to shield her from this madness. He walks her to the guest bedroom for her to stay in. 

“Oh you want me to stay in the guest bedroom?” Tobirama doesn’t want her to, but it is what is proper. He is brought out of his thoughts when her arms find solace in his shoulders. He can feel her playing with the ends of his hair. 

“Your hair is my favorite.” Tobirama can’t help when he blushes. Her fingers run through his hair and then pull him down to her for a kiss. 

Tobirama settles on the fact that Sakura has the best hair. Even more. When they have children of their own their hair would be the most beautiful. Tobirama’s hand settles on her slightly rounded stomach. 


End file.
